


oh glory, i'm a believer

by redstaronmyshoulder (CaptainAmelia22)



Category: Marvel
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmelia22/pseuds/redstaronmyshoulder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The four of them are a team. They do everything together. </p><p>Everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh glory, i'm a believer

**Author's Note:**

> Unapologetic Porn. 
> 
> That's all that this is. 
> 
> I started writing this the other day at work for Sharon Carter Appreciation and I had far too much fun with it. Also, multiple penises and vaginas are hard to work with. Literally. 
> 
> I make no claims on quality.
> 
> I do this to tickle my own fancy. So whatever Linda. If you don't like it, deal with it. 
> 
> Title is from Wild Horses by Bishop.
> 
> Love you all.

The night the four of them end up in bed together is just like any other Friday night.

Movies, pizza, beer.

Too much beer, maybe.

At least for her.

Beer and _Fast and Furious_ movies.

Makes for a great mix.

“You guys ever slept together?” she asks suddenly, glancing up at the other three from her position sprawled across Steve’s chest. The movie is quickly muted, eyes flash in her direction and Steve goes absolutely still beneath her, muscles tensing, arms tightening around her waist.

“Say again, Carter?” Barnes asks, dark eyes flashing a warning at her, telling her he’s heard perfectly well what she’s asked. Giving her a second chance at backing out of this proverbial opened can of worms.

She grins.

“You have, haven’t you?” she asks propping her chin up on her hands. Natasha is smirking into her bottle of beer now, green eyes sparkling with stifled laughter and Steve’s actually growling at her. “The three of you have slept together.”

She doesn’t accuse. Just states fact. And Barnes is actually blushing now and Steve looks like he’s contemplating jumping through the window.

“A few times, yeah,” Natasha says, stretching in her own safe circle of Barnes’ arms. He looks like he’s actually contemplating murder. Or maybe exile. “Long time before you and Steve started dating.”

Sharon arches an eyebrow in Steve’s direction, who shrugs and grumbles something under his breath.

Something that sounds a little like curiosity and killing cats.

She laughs.

“Tell me more,” she purrs, hips grinding slowly into his, her body warm with beer and confidence.

Barnes’ eyes lock on them, on her ass slowly rocking over Steve’s groin and the tip of his tongue darts out briefly to moisten the corner of his lips before he can even stop himself.

“We were in Prague,” Steve says, voice soft, hands hard on her ass, pulling her tight into the ridge of his cock pressing towards her through his sweatpants. Her eyelids shutter at the friction and she bites her lip on a groan. Someone’s fingers settle on her ankle, the cool metal telling her it’s Barnes.

“P-prague?” she asks, fingers tangling in Steve’s shirt, thighs flexing beneath his and Barnes’ hands. Natasha chuckles from where she’s draped over Barnes’ back, directing his fingers to the inside of Sharon’s thigh with soft Russian in his ear.

Steve nods, eyes darkening, lips catching hers in a heated kiss.

“We were hunting Hydra agents,” Barnes says and she jumps slightly, body tensing at the realization that he’s moved directly behind her, between hers and Steve’s legs, that his groin is mere inches from her ass. She can feel the bulge in his black jeans, can feel him every time she and Steve take a breath, her body rising up gently into Barnes’ heat. Her mouth goes dry at the vision she can see from the corner of her eye, of Barnes gazing thoughtfully at her ass, fingers flexing at periodic intervals into her muscles. His dark eyes flick up to meet hers and his grin is shark-like. Predatory.

Her skin burns in response.

“We were trying to roust the last of Zemo’s crew before they got into Russia and we followed a lead that led to a the bottom of a bottle of vodka,” he continues and Natasha chuckles, trailing kisses over his neck and down his shoulders.

“We followed the vodka to bed and the next thing you know, well,” she says, laughing brightly before crawling up Steve and Sharon’s bodies to sprawl next to them. “The rest is, history, right Steve?”

Sharon glances from Barnes to Natasha and then to Steve, whose hand rises to cup her chin, pulling her back to drown in his gaze and he’s even more serious now, mouth set in a grim line that she’d find hilarious.

If James Barnes wasn’t rubbing his hands over the backs of her legs, fingers ducking beneath the hems of her desperately short booty shorts as they pass closer and closer to her ass.

And if Natasha Romanova wasn’t nestled between Steve and the back of the couch, fingers running under Sharon’s shirt and gently stroking the soft swell of her breast, her head cradled on Steve’s shoulder and hot, green cat eyes watching all three of them hungrily.

“You can tell us to back off Sharon,” Steve says, deep voice vibrating up through her belly, through her chest, stirring that tiny part of her that always wondered at this strange miracle.

The strange miracle of having Captain America all to herself.

Well...

Most times.

“I’m not afraid of you three,” she says, lips curled, her attention splitting between his and Barnes’ touch on her suddenly too-hot body. “I want to understand...”

_Understand, what exactly, Carter?_

She can see the question in Steve’s eyes, can feel it in the hesitation of Barnes’ fingers on her thighs.

Natasha smiles at her, reaching up to tuck some of Sharon’s hair behind her ear before leaning close to Steve to whisper something in his ear.

Steve nods minutely, sharing a silent conversation with the man leaning over them.

Before she can ask what they’re up to, before she can even ask herself if this is a particular game she really wants to play, Steve’s pulling her t-shirt off and Barnes is yanking her shorts off in one smooth motion, cool metal fingers easing between her and Steve to lift her; she shudders when his palm cups her crotch and whimpers slightly.

Natasha kisses her then, distracting her from the shuffle of bodies, of Barnes reaching beneath her again to help Steve take his pants off and Natasha’s fingers tangle in her hair, anchoring her in place.

Sharon shudders and moans, lips parting for the other woman’s tongue and she barely notices the sound of condom foils crinkling or of Barnes asking for lube and Steve directing him where to find it in their bedroom.

She leans into Natasha, slipping halfway off Steve’s body, naked skin rasping over his and her breasts ache for a brief moment when his cock brushes her, naked skin brushing naked skin.

“Tasha, don’t stop,” she moans when their lips part and she’s panting now, eyes dazed, hair falling in tangled waves around her shoulders to drape Steve’s chest.

Natasha is smiling, fingers stroking Sharon’s cheek and she’s positioning her now, something Sharon would have probably protested moments before.

But now she’s completely lost in arousal, her entire being focused on the two sets of hands touching her, stroking her into heat.

“Knees on the couch Carter,” Natasha murmurs in her ear. Sharon follows her direction and leans over Steve, who presses a kiss to the racing pulse in her jaw, his hands settling on her hips, supporting her.

She glances up in time to see a naked Barnes stalk from hers and Steve’s bedroom, a small bottle of lube clutched in his flesh hand, rolling against the palm to heat it.

Her lip disappears between her teeth at the sight of his erection brushing the dark trail of hair on his belly and she shudders on a soft whimper she can’t even begin to hide.

His lips curl when Natasha chuckles, dark eyes meeting hers and Steve’s, sharing another silent conversation that Sharon is by no means a part of.

Not that she cares.

All she wants is to kiss Natasha.

To have Steve’s hands on her breasts.

For Barnes to kiss her flushing skin.

All she wants…

_Them. Them. Themthemthemthemallofthempleasegod..._

“Ass up a bit,” Barnes growls looking down at them for a moment before taking up his position once more between hers and Steve’s legs, his voice husky; she complies, skin rippling when his hands slide along the outside of her thighs, adjusting her with gentle strokes of his fingers and soft grunts of approval. “Good girl,” he whispers, leaning his heavily muscled body along her back, lips brushing the outer shell of her ear for a kiss.

Natasha strokes the back of her nails over Sharon’s increasingly sensitive nipples and kisses first Steve, who accepts her kiss greedily, and then Sharon.

“Ready, sweetheart?” she asks and Sharon takes a deep breath, eyes locking on Steve’s, finding comfort in their steady blue depths, in the arousal she can see there.

He runs his callused fingers along the length of her back, pads bumping along the ridges and knobs of her spine and he smiles.

“You’re safe with us, Sharon. We’ll stop when you’re ready,” he says, deep voice washing over and through her, vibrating through her belly once more and she nods.

 _Stop? How are we going to stop_ this _?_ she thinks absently, but doesn’t say.

Steve just smiles crookedly, something like resignation in his eyes that he hides quickly with a sharp jerk of his jaw at the man leaning over them.

Natasha murmurs something to Barnes but before Sharon can focus on him, Steve is kissing her fiercely and Natasha’s fingers are reaching between them to cup her pussy, thumb easing between her labia to stroke firmly alongside her clit.

Sharon gasps, every nerve flaring to life beneath hers and Steve’s fingers.

She’s so focused on the hard stroke of Steve’s tongue on hers, on Natasha’s fingers teasing-preparing her for Steve’s cock, she knows-she doesn’t feel the cool spread of lube easing between her ass cheeks.

A cool metal hand settles on the soft slope of her back, framed by the divots of her hips, locking her in place, and one flesh-and-bone finger strokes along the cleft of her ass, coating the digit with lube. Barnes presses gently on the base of her back, dragging her attention from Steve’s skilled mouth and Natasha’s toying.

“Relax, Sharon,” Barnes says, his deep voice vibrating through her in a different way than Steve’s.

A darker way.

Her ass strains towards his touch instinctively but he and Steve keep her locked in place; she groans into Steve’s mouth, eyes squeezing closed as understanding washes over her.

“Relax,” Natasha murmurs in her ear, finger rubbing her clit, body settling alongside Steve’s, grinding slowly into his hip, her body setting a rhythm for Steve’s hot mouth and her fingers. “Relax.”

A single finger takes her, easing past taut perineum muscles slowly, impossibly filling her and she groans, lips breaking free of Steve’s, head falling forward to press into his shoulder.

“Oh god,” she whispers, fingers clenching on Steve’s chest, desperately seeking purchase, anchorage.

The sensation of that damn finger pulling free with a faint pop she feels more than hears frenzies her but she isn’t given a chance to react. To prepare for what’s to come. Nerves she never thought existed flare to life and she trembles when he takes her again.

Barnes thrusts first one finger, then two, then impossibly-three, rocking her forward each time, the rhythm he sets allowing Natasha’s fingers to thrust as well; Steve watches them contentedly, one hand teasing Natasha's breasts, the other cupping the back of her skull, stroking Sharon's hair, keeping her locked in place.

“Breathe with me, Sharon, you’re doing great,” he whispers in her ear, while two sets of fingers work her body into a higher state of arousal she has by no means reached ever; her muscles burn with a heat she has never felt, with a wantonness she would find terrifying.

If she wasn’t discovering it with these three.

She raises her head enough to meet his gaze once more. “Breathe,” he says, smiling encouragingly even as fingers leave her and more lube spreads along the cleft of her ass, more warm than cool now.

“Steve,” Barnes says, cool command in his voice and Natasha is reaching between them, gripping Steve’s cock expertly, pumping him once-twice, before setting his tip to Sharon's entrance. “Now,” Barnes grits and Sharon gasps the moment the two men fill her, one at her back.

The other, beneath, two sets of thighs flexing powerfully around her.

“Good job,” Natasha murmurs, her voice husky with desire and her thumb strokes over Sharon’s bottom lip, lips curling when Sharon sucks it greedily, the taste of her on Natasha’s skin, now on her tongue. “Find their rhythm now.”

Sharon’s eyes close, her entire body overwhelmed with the heavy sensation of being too full- _too full._

“Breathe, Sharon,” Steve grits, his body rocking beneath her, pushing her with each thrust into Barnes’ cock. The men move counterpoint to each other; one cock pushing into her as one leaves and she pants, trying to match pace with them.

Trying-

“Listen to us, Sharon,” Steve, growls in her ear and Natasha’s hand is easing once more between them, fingers stroking at her clit, pinching the tiny bundle of nerves gently, making Sharon moan and arch into Barnes’ chest. “Listen to our breaths, it’s like sparring. We’re a team, all four of us, just like always.”

Sharon nods, sweaty hair sticking to her cheeks and neck. “Okay,” she whispers, voice shaky. Some of the over-stimulation has faded as her body has adjusted to the unfamiliar sensation of dual penetration and she finds herself moving with the men, anticipating their thrusts. Anticipating the next tweak of Natasha’s fingers on her clit. “Okay,” she breathes, back arching when Barnes’ fingers tangle in her hair and Steve’s thighs flex liquidly beneath hers.

Her body sings, revels in the bodies touching and stroking and thrusting into hers.

Sweat pools and rolls over flushed skin, mingling, to pool in the hollows of her back, in Steve’s collar bones. On Natasha’s breasts and belly.

Hot breaths wash over her flushed skin.

The four of them move together like the team they are and she wonders, briefly, why they haven’t done this earlier.

If they’ll do this again.  

_God I hope so. I hope so. I hope-_

Barnes snarls her name, thrusting hard enough to pitch her forward but Steve is there to meet her and he grits his teeth on his own snarl, blue eyes glazed with arousal. His hand leaves her hair, reaches between them and without missing a beat, he begins stroking her clit alongside Natasha, eyes locked on hers, giving her his okay.

Telling her-

Telling her-

“It’s time, Sharon,” Natasha whispers in her ear, her fingers busy between her own legs now, lips curling at Barnes who is breathing heavily now, his thrusts growing more and more erratic. Hard.

Sharon lets go of a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding and lets the dark wave of her orgasm take her, back arching with a scream; someone’s mouth is on her breasts, teeth grazing her pebbled nipples.

Someone is pulling her upright, riding her orgasm out with a wordless snarl, his muscles solid beneath her suddenly liquid body.

Someone else is shuddering their way into orgasm beneath her.

More than one someone, fingers tangling together, lips clashing together on wordless cries.

“Jesus Christ,” Barnes whispers when they've all collapsed bonelessy back onto the couch; his arms are tight around her, cradling her gently to his chest, head propped on the back of the couch, chest rising and falling rapidly as he struggles to catch his breath. “What the hell was that?”

Three sets of just fucked eyes meet his and Natasha grins from her position in Steve’s arms.

“I think that might have just been the greatest orgasm the four of us have ever had,” she says, small body stretching cat-like along Steve’s, hips undulating against his, making him smile sleepily.

Sharon smiles shakily at them, for the moment content to let Barnes hold her, warm hands stroking some of the ache of what was most-definitely soul-changing sex she’d ever had, away.

“Can we do it again?” she asks, voice rough and eyes sleepy.  

Steve sighs and presses a kiss to Natasha’s bare shoulder. “How’d I know this would be a bad idea Romanoff?” he growls, arms locked tight around the petite redhead’s body, making her laugh. “You two are bad influences.”

Barnes snorts and presses a kiss of his own to the top of Sharon’s head. “Nah,” he says reclining now in his own corner of the poor couch. “These Carter women have always been too curious for their own good Steve. It was only a matter of time before we got to this point.”

His dark eyes crinkle at the corners as he smiles up at her and she kisses his jaw with a chuckle, snuggling into his chest when he drags one of the fallen blankets over them.  

“I liked that,” she whispers, eyes closing, body relaxing as she felt Steve’s hand settle on her ankle and heard Natasha’s soft breaths sink into snores. “I liked it a lot.”

The other three are quiet.

Peaceful.

The movie starts again and for a long while that’s the only sound that fills her living room.

Which is perfectly fine for the time being.

  



End file.
